Zords (Ninja Storm)
The Zords of Ninja Storm, like the similarly-titled Ninjazords of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, were giant mechanical animals, piloted by the Power Rangers. They were maintained, at least originally, by Cameron Watanabe, and then by his virtual duplicate Cyber Cam. Luckily, the Zords can talk english to used the mechanical zords slot to enlarge it called Zord Slots in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Zord Slots ﻿The Zord Slot can used by Morphers and Zords. It was capabiltie talk when using. Storm Megazord The Storm Ninjazords combine to form the Storm Megazord. The Storm Megazord can summon the Power Spheres from its chest to use in battle. It could also use the Blizzard Flurry using the ripcord on the Lion, the Dolphin Blast, using the ripcord on the Dolphin, and the Dolphin Laser which has blue lasers come from the Dolphins eyes. The Storm Megazord was later destroyed in an explosion that also destroyed the Lothorzord. Fortunately, the two zord slots escape the two destroyed zords and only one zord remains to destroy Shadow once and for all. It was rebuilt by Hawkzord in Dino Storm Part II. Lightning Mode The Storm Megazord can transform into the Storm Megazord Lightning Mode, slimming it down to a megazord with humanoid features (not unlike the Red Dragon Thunderzord in battle mode) resulting in amazing speed and agility. The Storm Megazord can maintain Lightning Mode for 60 seconds. In Lightning Mode, it can use the Ramp Attack. Samurai Storm Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Storm Megazord to become the Samurai Storm Megazord. It replaces the Dolphinzord to become the right arm. It can perform a blast from the back of the Samurai Star Chopper. Blizzard Storm Megazord In Dino Storm Part II, the Dolphinzord and Lionzord combine Carnozord then replace Chasmozord. It perform used Storm Blizzard Buster. It also combine with Thunder Mega and Samurai Star Mega to form Elemental Megazord to defeat Lother and his Lotherzord. Hawkzord See also: Hurricane Hawk The Hawkzord is controlled by Samuel Joo and has the power to set its wings on fire. Voice by similar Slips in My Gym Partner the Monkey. In last battle, Hawkzord escape the two destroyed zords and finish the perform Flame Attack to destroy Shadow once and for all. Lionzord See also: Hurricane Lion The Lionzord is controlled by Freddy Benson as the Blue Ranger and has the power to create tornadoes. Voice by Kevin (different voice) and Frankin the Fizzlybear (saying Dude). Dolphinzord See also: Hurricane Dolphin The Dolphinzord is controlled by Sam Puckett as the Blue Ranger and has the power to create tidal waves. Voice by Mimi in My Gym Partner the Monkey (different voice). Thunder Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Gouraijin The Thunderzords combine to form the Thunder Megazord. As seen, this Megazord is stronger than the Storm Megazord. Like the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord could also use Power Spheres in battle. During the Thunder Rangers' battle with Vexacus by the end of Ninja Storm, Vexacus destroyed the Thunder Megazord by slicing it in half. Luckily, the Thunder Rangers escaped before it was destroyed. Fortunately, the two escape the destroyed Thunder Megazord. It was rebuilt by Hawkzord in Dino Storm Part II. It can also combine with Blizzard Storm Mega and Samurai Star Mega to form new Elemental Megazord to defeat Lother and his Lotherzord. The Megazord shares the same name as the Thunder Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Samurai Thunder Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Thunder Megazord to become the Samurai Thunder Megazord. Like the Samurai-Storm Megazord, the legs form large energy cannons on either side of the Thunder Megazord's head that work in concert with the two smaller cannons on its lower torso. This combination also has the added advantage of flight. Crimson Insectizord See also: Gorai Beetle The InsectiZord is a crimson zord patterned after a Goliath beetle, is controlled by Insectizord Zord Slot as the Crimson Ranger, and has the power to fire energy blasts. Voice by similar voice Hunter Bradley. Navy Beetlezord See also: Gorai Stag The BeetleZord is a navy blue zord patterned after a Stag beetle, controlled by Beetlezord Zord Slot as the Navy Ranger, and has the power to grab enemies with its pincers. Voice by same as Blake Bradley. Thunderstorm Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin The Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazord can combine to form the Thunderstorm Megazord; however, to do so, the Red and Crimson Rangers must drop two essential Power Spheres that form the Minizord (Power Spheres #07 and 08). The Minizord, after its formation, splits apart and forms the helmet and fists of the Thunderstorm Megazord. The Thunderstorm Megazord's attack is the Lion Blaster. Samurai Star Chopper See also: Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin The Samurai Star Chopper 'is the zord of the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is a falcon-like helicopter armed with laser cannons. Voice by similar Ben Tennyson in Alien Force. This was the only personal Zord of a Ninja Storm Ranger to survive the last battle. Lothor had damaged the system that opened the Samurai Star's portal. It currently lies dormant in its hiding place since the loss of the Green Samurai Powers. Fortunately, it was repaired by Hawkzord. Ironically, the Samurai Star's ''Super Sentai counterpart, Tenkuujin, was destroyed in a suicide attack, which makes it one of the few Zords who survive in Power Rangers but gets destroyed in Super Sentai instead of the other way around. '''Samurai Star Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can transform into its own battle mode. In its Megazord form, it can make use of the helicopter rotor on its chest like a giant shuriken, and Power Spheres for additional weaponry. It was reprogramed by Hawkzord and can also combine with Blizzard Storm Mega and Thunder Mega to form the Elemental Megazord. Samurai Star Drones Two copies of the Samurai Star Chopper were created by Cam which could be remotely controlled. This allowed the formation of both the Samurai Storm Megazord and Samurai Thunder Megazord at the same time; however, they were not shown changing into Megazord Mode. The two Drones only appeared in one episode of the series because they overloaded quickly after the finishers of the Samurai Storm/Samurai Thunder Megazords were used. Hurricane Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin The Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord are able to combine into one Megazord known as the Hurricane Megazord; however, to do so, the Red, Crimson, and Green Rangers must drop the three Power Spheres needed to create the Ninja Firebird (Power Spheres 15, 16, and 17), which become the head, crown, and fists of the Hurricane Megazord. The arms are formed in the same manner as the Thunderstorm Megazord, but the Samurai Star Megazord is disassembled and become the chest armor of the Hurricane Megazord. As the name implies, its finishing move, Typhoon Power, creates a powerful wind storm which is barely counteracted by both the tractor treads on its feet and smaller rotors on its back. The Dolphinzord does not form a part of this combination because her body was damaged until formed, yet the Blue Ranger is in the Hurricane Megazord cockpit. This is the only Zord combination where all of the Rangers are seated in a common cockpit; all others have them seated in their individual Zords. After Dolphinzord is repaired, Dolphinzord formed with Hurricane Megazord. Mammothzord See also: Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth The Mammothzord was an ancient Zord that was used in Ninja folklore, but found by Cam and first activated by the Rangers' own power disks. The Zord then arrived to give the Rangers an advantage in defeating Shimazu and his Wolfblade beasts. It can also be used by any Ranger by using the Lightning Riff Blaster in guitar mode. It would store five or more Power Spheres and were shot out by its trunk, when the top was hit by either the Storm Mega, Thunderstorm Mega, or Hurricane Megazord. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by Vexacus. The Mammoth Zord Slot escape the destroyed Mammothzord. It was rebuilt by Hawkzord in Dino Storm Part II and also combine Elemental Mega to form Elemental Ultrazord to defeat General G-R. Elemental Megazord It was first appearance in Dino Storm Part II. It was combination of Blizzard Storm Megazord and two Megazord. It perform All Elements Attack to defeat Lother and his Lotherzord. Elemental Ultrazord ﻿It the first appearance in Dino Storm Part II. It the combination Blizzard Force Mega and Hurricane Ultrazord. It perform All Elemental Strike to defeat General G-R. Power Spheres See also: Karakuri Balls Serpent Sword The Serpent Sword is a dragon mini-zord that forms a sword for the the Storm Megazord. Ram Hammer The Ram Hammer is a yellow goat mini-zord that forms a hammer weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Turtle Mace to make a flail weapon. Turtle Mace The Turtle Mace is a blue Turtle mini-zord that forms a mace weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Ram Hammer to make a flail weapon. Spin Blade The Spin Blade is a plant mini-zord that forms an axe for the Thunder Megazord. Leo Laser The Leo Laser is a a white lion mini-zord that forms a laser gun weapon for the Storm Megazord. Squid Drill The Squid Drill is a a blue squid mini-zord that forms a drill weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Leo Laser to make an even more powerful weapon. Minizord The Minizord is a small humanoid zord that enables the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord to make the Thunderstorm Megazord. Ninja Scarf Released from Power Sphere #9. Serves multiple purposes. Can be a shield, an offensive throw-weapon or a cloaking device. Bee Spinner The Bee Spinner is a mini-zord that forms a yo-yo weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Sting Blaster The Sting Blaster is a purple horseshoe crab mini-zord that forms a laser weapon for the Thunder Megazord. Spider Catcher The Spider Catcher is a mini-zord that forms a grappling hook weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Super Stamp Power Sphere #13. The only Power Sphere weapon that is the sphere itself. Leaves destructive imprints on opponents. Star Blazer The Star Blaser is a red starfish mini-zord that forms a shuriken weapon for the Storm Megazord. Ninja Firebird The Ninja Firebird is a firebird mini-zord that enables the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. Tiger Ninjazord The Tiger Ninjazord is the tiger mini-zord created by Samuel. This mini-zord is for his Megazord when it changed to Power Sphere Mega Mode. It used the blaster many times to vaporize them. Snake Blade This blade is a snake mini-zord created by Samuel. The Strike Blade is for his Megazord. The Snake Blade can slash the monster and monster cut of half. Fish Guitar The Fish Guitar is a fish mini-zord created by Eureka when discovered word Fish and Guitar. This mini-zord is for his Megazord. The Fish Guitar can hear the music and they blow up (exculding human and the zords). Egg Scramble This mini-zord is a egg designlike-zord created by Samuel accidentually. This mini-zord is for his Megazord. The Egg Scramble using the egg into a bomb and throw the monster away to the explosion. Category:Zords